Disney Autopsy
by In the sea of night
Summary: E uma parte mórbida sua sabe que é impossível performizar uma autópsia sem matar. Heavy tragedy, character death, trauma, etc etc. Presente para Anne Asakura.
1. Prologue

_Unzip my body, take my heart out._


	2. Forever Snow White

Forever **S**now **W**hite

Quando saiu da gruta, Zangado não tinha ideia em que hora do dia estava. O que podia ter certeza era de que o mundo possuía três cores: o cinza-escuro do céu, o verde-escuro dos pinheiros e o branco da neve recente. Adormecera outra vez em trabalho, e sua espinha parecia cheia de vidro moído. Estava velho, muito velho. Era o que sobrou de todos eles. O último a se ir fora Dunga, babando e sem controle sobre a bexiga, enquanto o Alzheimer destruía o pouco processo de racionalização que Deus lhe dera.

Chegou em casa (_eu vou, eu vou - para casa agora eu vou_), na velha choupana que gemia como uma senhora que sentia dor. Tudo estava intocado pelo o que quer que fosse exceto poeira. Voltara a ser o que sempre fora antes da princesa ter se refugiado nela e mudado a vida - se não pelo menos a higiene - dos sete anões, agora reduzidos apenas a um único. O que menos merecia viver.

Entrou, arrastando os mocassins gastos e furados, as costas urrando dentro de si, o estômago implorando comida. Foi com uma velha faca serrilhada e sem corte que cortou um salame seco e pustulento de gordura e comeu-o devagar, não se incomodando com o sabor, ou com o cheiro. Mas lembrava-se da época em que ela estivera ali, a cantar um sol-e-dó enquanto os servia, na mesa limpa de cerejeira, um ovo cozido para cada um, sardinhas fritas, torradas com manteiga, torradas com mel em seguida, e depois uma torta de maçã e passas, toda coberta de açúcar.

Olhou para o forno holandês, em desuso há mais de dez anos, e não era o som de trovões distantes que chegava aos seus ouvidos, mas sim Branca de Neve cantando. Ele não conseguia cantar afinado nem para salvar a vida - o que era bom, visto que chegava o dia em que todos os sonhos cessam -, e ficara impressionado (a contragosto, como sempre) com a voz doce e clara de Alva Neve – o nome com que fora batizada.

Ergueu-se, as costas reclamando, e dirigiu-se a um outro aposento. Nele, a luz mortiça de uma lamparina a óleo iluminava morbidamente o caixão de vidro que abrigava Alva Neve. Ao seu redor, buquês austeros se zínias estavam depositados aos montes, colhidos em momentos diferentes. Zangado aproximou-se, a touca na mão, a careca com manchas de fígado e os olhos remelentos rasos d'água. O cabelo da moça havia crescido e se esparramado para fora do colchonete, mas ela não havia envelhecido um dia sequer. Uma maçã rija e sumarenta a prendeu para sempre no verdor dos vinte anos, Zangado o sabia, pois o príncipe, que um dia cantara seu amor para ela, unira-se a sua irmã, Rosa Rubra. Quando soubera do noivado dos dois anos atrás, o infeliz camponês que lhe deixara a par dos acontecimentos reais jamais vira uma expressão tão intensa de ódio num rosto humano. Fugiu apressado, sem ouvir as palavras do anão.

- Seu desgraçado – dissera, impotente. Sentia-se à beira das lágrimas. – Seu desgraçado miserável.

Ali estava. A última fincada no caixão dela.

E agora, a contemplar a beleza perene de Alva Neve, pensou em como seus cabelos, de um negrume veludoso, chocava-se violentamente com sua tez mortalmente pálida. Pensou em como os olhos castanhos, quando abertos, refletiam o dourado do sol poente. Pensou no coração dela, que um dia a rainha achara ter comido, estava agora tão frio quanto gelo numa cisterna. E lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto, entrando em sua barba, que batia em seus joelhos. Sentia vontade de gritar uma litania esganiçada e enlouquecida, mas estava cansado e velho demais para tal, como seus ombros horrivelmente caídos faziam questão de lhe lembrar.

Pousou os dedos gordurosos no tampo de vidro, acariciando-o, acalentando-o. Não havia droga mais perniciosa que o amor, concluiu ele. Limpou o rosto com a manga do camisão de veludo cotelê. Desejou fumar seu cachimbo de barro, mas não saiu do lugar. Parecia que a qualquer momento Alva Neve poderia começar a arfar suavemente, mostrando que estava apenas dormindo a sono solto durante aqueles dez anos, mas ela continuava inerte como sempre esteve, desde que ele ajudara seus irmãos a trancafiá-la em seu caixão. Mais do que fumar, o que desejou foi um bom vinho de flor de sabugueiro; contudo, todo o vinho que tinha era aquele que virara vinagre em seus tonéis de carvalho.

Fechou a porta com cuidado, como se qualquer rangido pudesse acordar a moça enfeitiçada. Puxou um banquinho para perto dela e tirou do bolso o laçarote de fita vermelha que ela costumava usar no cabelo. Era a lembrança mais viva que tinha dos dias dourados em que pousara naquela choupana - mais viva que a própria Alva Neve deitada ao lado dele. Sem tomar consciência disso, começou a assoviar.

_Eu vou, eu vou - para casa agora eu vou. Parará-timbum, parará-timbum - eu vou! Eu vou, eu vou, eu vou..._

E ficou a esperar por qualquer coisa, enquanto os primeiros pingos de chuva batiam sobre o telhado.

_Próximo capítulo: _A Bela e a Fera.


	3. Beauty Before Death

**B**eauty **B**efore **D**eath

Ele sussurrou uma declaração final de amor, estremeceu uma última vez e então se imobilizou por completo.

A chuva continuava a cair em uma fúria interminável, despejada em cima deles pelas nuvens carregadas provindas das montanhas, cujas encostas mais altas haviam sido borradas por demãos de chuva. Relâmpagos brilhantes lampejavam dentro daquela sacola de temporal e, lá embaixo, o lago era de um cinza-escuro sujo. Dependendo da alquimia natural de uma tempestade de verão, um arco-íris poderia aparecer e, se isso acontecesse, Bella achou que poderia gritar, gritar tão alto a ponto de acordar os mortos, apertando as mãos com força contra o peito enquanto tentava se agarrar à vida e à sanidade como um alpinista tentando se agarrar a uma porcaria de uma saliência no meio de uma nevasca. Porque não havia nada a que se pudesse comemorar a beleza batismal que um arco-íris teria em meio à desgraça daquele céu escuro e gelado. Porque Fera está morto, seu pelo encharcado e emaranhado nas mãos dela, um cheiro pavoroso de cachorro molhado invadindo suas narinas, os olhos azuis fitando inutilmente algum lugar acima do seu ombro, iluminados pelos clarões repentinos dos relâmpagos.

E ela havia tentado salvá-lo, é, se tinha. A única coisa que conseguira pensar em dizer fora que o amava, que aceitava em se casar com ele, que não a deixasse sozinha, _pelo amor de Deus_.

Mas ele acabou deixando-a, não foi? A deixou na pista. Deu um pé na bunda dela. Botou sebo nas canelas e deu o fora, pegou o trem e saiu da cidade. Zarpou para os Aléns. Fez a mocinha do campo que ela era, alguém que só queria viver e deixar os outros viverem, se apaixonar por ele e o no final a abandonou, o desgraçado, e tudo que lhe resta é a chuva que chora por ela e o vento que faz seu rosto arder.

Uma claridade surge no céu, e quando ela olha para cima, vê um duplo arco-íris que saltava para fora de uma fresta azul. À medida que Bella observa, aquele buraco se fechou e outro se abriu, fazendo o arco-íris reaparecer.

Ela começa a rir.

o

Horlogue troca o peso do corpo para o outro pé nervosamente. Lumière está parado ao seu lado, as mãos atrás das costas e as feições não só sérias, mas também tensas. Depois de tantos anos presos a corpos animados de decoração, quase esquecera como realmente era o rosto do amigo. Agora se recordava do nariz comprido, e do cabelo cor de caramelo sempre preso para trás num curto rabo de cavalo, mas tinha certas dúvidas quanto às linhas vincadas ao redor da sua boca, ou os quase imperceptíveis fios brancos na divisória do couro cabeludo. Lumière envelhecera, e Horlogue sabia que também não escapara incólume das deformações que o tempo traz, mas haveria tempo para se conformarem com o que acontecera com suas vidas. Não mais objetos de metal, vidro e madeira, mas corpos de ossos, carne e sangue. A marca do passar das estações não era mais poeira, mas artrite. Nunca se dera conta de sua própria mortalidade de um jeito tão absoluto quanto aquele, mesmo quando havia sido transformado em relógio de pêndulo. Foi um choque, mas não um choque tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido se tivessem retornado a serem humanos dali a quinze, vinte anos. Eles tinham envelhecido? Sim. Se tornado velhotes? Talvez não; seu amigo não parecia ter sofrido mudanças mortais, e se isso se podia dizer dele, talvez se pudesse dizer de si mesmo também.

Mas alguma coisa mudara em _Bella_, mudara drasticamente e _podia_ ser mortal.

- Precisamos levá-la para dentro – ele disse a Lumière quando o silêncio se tornou pesado demais para ser tolerado. Bella não havia se movido um milímetro. Continuava curvada em cima do cadáver, os ombros terrivelmente caídos, a cabeça pendendo.

- Sim – disse Lumière. – Nós precisamos.

-Acha que ela está em estado de choque?

- Será totalmente compreensível se ela estiver. Vamos ver.

Com a cabeça baixa e as mãos depositadas no chão, as palmas para cima, Bella não parecia apenas em estado de choque, mas catatônica. Lumière agachou-se e pegou-lhe as mãos, um gesto que Horlogue admirou e o assombrou; inclinar-se sobre o corpo de seu falecido senhor o faria se sentir um ovo cozido de gema mole, ainda mais para consolar uma donzela que começara a rir para o céu chuvoso como faziam os loucos antes do tratamento de choque.

_Ela também morreu_, pensou. _Não conseguiu suportar a morte de nosso senhor e morreu em paz, sem alvoroço, sem barulho, sem preocupar ninguém. Simplesmente flutuou para outro lugar como uma semente levada pela brisa._

- Bella – Lumière chamou.

Nada. Nenhum movimento.

- Belle.

Nada. A cabeça de Bella estava caída como a de uma boneca, mechas finas de cabelo coladas na testa, têmporas e boca. Horlogue começou a tremer, e não era apenas a combinação de friagem da noite, brisa marinha e corpo molhado que causava aquilo (há quanto tempo não sentia essas sensações!). Boa parte de sua mente estava realmente convencida de que aquilo era um sonho do qual ele acordaria com uma sensação de perda e alívio. Acordar em sua forma de relógio, o feitiço ainda em vigor, mas certamente sentindo-se melhor do que sentira nos últimos 10 anos, porque seu senhor estava amando e eventualmente acabaria por desposar Bella, terminando assim com infindável caminhada pelo corredor da amargura, enquanto o pêndulo em seu torso marcava as horas, dias, anos e décadas pelo resto da vida deles.

- Sua Alteza Real.

Foi o modo reverente como ele a chamou o que finalmente fez efeito. Bella levantou a cabeça devagar. E o que Lumière viu não foi o vazio aturdido que havia esperado, mas a expressão infantil e elétrica que significava que Bella não estava mais ali e o mundo estava a ponto de cair.

- Onde está _O Mercador de Veneza_? Quero mostrá-lo à Fera. Ele vai adorar! Principalmente a parte em que Shylock é derrotado no tribunal. Ele fica assim ó – Ela projetou o lábio para frente e imitou um som de lamúria. – _Buuuuu!_

A temperatura interna de Horlogue caiu ainda mais e entrou em regiões negativas. Lumière a olhava com um misto de horror e compaixão, mas suas mãos continuavam segurando firmemente as dela, e quando falou, o tom de sua voz estava abençoadamente moderado.

- Bella, é melhor entrarmos. Se continuar molhada assim, vai acabar ficando doente.

Aquela inquietante expressão de radiância, viva e cristalina como água caindo de uma cascata no verão, foi aos poucos desaparecendo de seu rosto.

- Vamos, Bella – disse Lumière, passando o braço sobre suas costas. Com a outra mão, segurou-a pela axila e a levantou. Bella, que agora tinha os olhos vagos e perplexos, deixou-se suspender como um saco de farinha. Horlogue apressou-se em ajudar. Passou o outro braço dela sobre os ombros, abraçou-a pela cintura e assim, a carregaram para dentro.

Antes de entrarem, Horlogue lançou um último olhar para o corpo de seu senhor. Sem os olhos azuis a vista para indicarem um indício de humanidade, ele dificilmente podia ser reconhecido como seu amo. Aliás, dificilmente seria reconhecível como qualquer outra coisa senão uma massa confusa de pelos e roupas, a quimera travestida de gente. E durante muito tempo, Horlogue pensou, as lágrimas finalmente vindo, era exatamente isso que ele fora.

o

Madame Samovar os esperava dentro do castelo. Com um braço, segurava um choroso Zip pelas nádegas, seu rosto molhado de lágrimas e ranho, que a luz das lamparinas a óleo fazia parecer amarelado enquanto gordas gotas continuavam a deslizar por suas bochechas lisas. Tinha o outro enlaçado no de Maurice, que ao ver o deplorável estado em que sua filha se encontrava, carregada desajeitadamente por dois homens, um alto e outro baixo, ficou pálido como uma janela de vidro.

- Ela precisa de uma cama – Lumière arquejou. – De uma cama e de chá escocês bem forte.

- Todos nós precisamos – disse Madame Samovar num tom estranhamente solene.

-Isso não pode estar acontecendo – Maurice sussurrou, os olhos grandes como duas bolinhas de gude. – _Não era_ para isso estar acontecendo.

- Mas nem por isso o sol vai deixar de nascer amanhã – Lumière falou. – E quando ele raiar, vamos tentar lidar com essa situação da melhor maneira possível. A começar pelo funeral.

Houve um silêncio chocado entre eles, quebrado apenas pelo choro monótono de Zip.

- Uma cama – Horlogue repetiu ofegante, ajeitando melhor Bella sobre seus ombros.

- Claro – disse Madame Samovar, parecendo acordar de um transe. – Cama. Sim.

Ela os conduziu ao quarto de Bella. Tiveram de descer um lance de escadas, com Maurice a sustentando pelas pernas para que os pés dela não batessem nos degraus, mas Bella não pareceu se importar. Ela não parecia sequer estar presente naquele plano astral. Sua cabeça continuava pendendo molemente, o cabelo despenteado e gotejante cobrindo o rosto. Era como se a geralmente amável e por vezes risonha Bella tivesse se tornado uma boneca viva gigante.

Lumière conseguiu (com um esforço considerável) colocá-la na cama e girá-la, de modo que Bella ficou recostada contra a cabeceira da cama. As nuvens tinham voltado a se fechar, o dia ficou mais escuro novamente e aquele arco-íris duplo poderia ter sido um sonho. Horlogue perguntou se não teria sido melhor tirar suas roupas, e a resposta de Madame Samovar foi eficiente e seca.

- Não é porque ela se encontra em estado de choque que não irei respeitar sua privacidade, rapazinho.

Horlogue revisou o que disse e corou – na verdade, mais por aquele "rapazinho" do que suas palavras, apesar de ele não estar tão atrás dela assim –, desviando os olhos para o temporal. Ele havia transformado a única janela do quarto, a que dava vista para a pedra fria e limosa do pátio central, num rio de vidro. Lumière sentou-se na beirada da cama e entrelaçou as mãos.

- Devíamos chamar um médico – Maurice sugeriu, rouco.

- A única coisa que um médico faria seria pôr as coisas em termos técnicos – contradisse Lumière, esfregando a testa. – Diria que Bella está com... semicatatonia, suponho... e que terá que receber cuidados como uma criança recém-nascida.

- Ou uma velha com o pé na cova – Horlogue murmurou, baixo demais para ser escutado. Mas talvez Madame Samovar o tivesse ouvido, pois fungou e enxugou os olhos com o avental de listras finas como espaguete.

Maurice sentou-se do outro lado da cama, de costas para Lumière, e pôs o um lado da franja de Bella atrás da orelha, mas a jovem em roupas encharcadas – que poderia ou não ter sido amável em tempos idos, isso agora não importava mais – não respondia ao próprio nome, fosse ele falado, chamado ou gritado desesperadamente na sua cara. Ficava apenas sentada com as mãos no colo, com o olhar fixo no pai.

- Ó Deus, minha pobre, pobre e querida filha... _Filha..._

E desatou a chorar, atirando-se em seu colo, seus soluços preenchendo o quarto, e Bella não desviou os olhos do local em que ele estava antes.

o

Estavam os três na cozinha, esperando o leite esquentar – Madame Samovar colocara uma quantidade generosa; Deus sabia o quanto estavam precisando de um bom chá para se acalmarem – e escutando o ruído da chuva em silêncio (os trovões continuavam rolando lá me cima no céu, mas ali em baixo eles ficavam abafados), iluminados apenas por uma tocha na parede. A resina que a cobria era de cedro, e seu fogo tinha uma extravagante cor vermelha-alaranjada.

- Zip ainda está acordado? – Horlogue perguntou.

- Apagou assim que deitou a cabeça no travesseiro. Chorar é muito mais desgastante para crianças pequenas como ele do que para adultos – Havia um tom sombrio na voz dela. Estava num mau lugar, de lado para a luz da tocha, que deixava seu rosto parecido com uma máscara talhada em pedra.

- E o... você sabe...

Lumière respondeu.

-Kimmy já cuidou disso. Chamou o cozinheiro e mais dois serviçais robustos para tirarem ele dali. O levaram para os aposentos reais enrolado numa colcha. Houve rebuliço entre a criadagem quando viram o corpo, mas Kimmy não os deixou chegarem perto – Ele estava sentado entre os dois, brincando com o botão da manga. – Garota maravilhosa. Mulher maravilhosa.

- Como Bella vai reagir ao funeral? – perguntou Madame Samovar, tirando o cabelo de cima da testa (ele caiu de volta na mesma hora, é claro). – Ela está em estado de choque agora, mas pode ter um surto quando formos enterrá-lo.

- Não sei como ela vai estar, mas não podemos deixar de levá-la. – Horlogue olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela. – Não seria justo com ela, ou com ele. É a última vez que vão se ver.

Madame Samovar o olhou de volta, os olhos brilhantes e os lábios tremendo, pela primeira vez parecendo indefesa, apesar do estranho aspecto de pedra de seu rosto. Pareceu que ia falar alguma coisa, mas quando um trovão estourou, o estrondo mais forte até então, o que saiu de sua boca foi um grito sufocado. A pancada de chuva aumentou violentamente e seu tamborilar surdo encheu o aposento.

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, os ombros tremendo. Lumière passou um braço por seus ombros e a trouxe para perto. O mesmo fez com Horlogue, que pegou a mão dela. Ele sentiu as lágrimas que tentava reprimir escorrerem por seu rosto como suor, e deixou. Lumière não chorava, mas sob o sobrolho tenso a boca se movia, como se estivesse rezando, ou gemendo. Os três ficaram assim, sentindo o chão vibrar abaixo de seus pés, unidos, apoiados um nos outros, amparados uns nos outros, todos os sentimentos – miséria, medo, raiva, o rancor, a angústia, as lembranças das esperanças e, sobretudo, a alegria de estarem vivos –, reprimidos num gesto único.

o

A tarde chegava ao seu fim quando Lumière encontrou Kimmy nos corredores. As tochas haviam se apagado, restando apenas pequenos rastros de fumaça subindo das extremidades queimadas como sonhos de amnésia. Contudo, o céu voltara a se abrir, e iluminava o corredor sombrio com uma luzinha cinzenta e insignificante que projetava um brilho fraco feito soro de leite.

- Lumière! – ela exclamou. Ele levantou os olhos e ao invés da Kimmy-Espanador com quem ele se afeiçoara e aprendera a amar, viu uma mulher dez anos mais velha, os cabelos desalinhados e os seios um pouco caídos, mas fora isso nova em folha.

Ela se atirou em seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na boca.

- Você está muito mais enrugado desde que a última vez em que te vi –comentou. Continuava travessa também, sem dúvida. Ela enganchou a mão em suas partes baixas e dirigiu-lhe um olhar brilhante. – Mas não há nada de errado com este camarada, não é mesmo? Ele me parece sadio como nunca.

- Sim, minha senhora – ele disse e levantou-a nos braços. Levou-a para o primeiro quarto que encontrou e fizeram amor tão doce como o mel. Quando terminaram, a luz se fora, mas não a chuva. Ela dava à escuridão um tom esbranquiçado, e a lua não passava de uma mancha branca no céu.

- Soube que Bella não está bem. Semicatatonia foi o termo que você usou?

Ele não respondeu. Deu uma tragada no cigarro que achara na gavetinha do criado-mudo e soltou a fumaça pelos lábios, observando-a subir e desaparecer no brilho rosa-empoeirado do abajur. Enquanto isso, o silêncio se estende. Assim que ela decide que ele não vai responder, ele responde. E seu tom a faz acreditar que foi uma reflexão cuidadosa, e não relutância, o motivo da pausa.

- Tenho quase certeza de que ela vai despertar no funeral, Kimmy – Ele pensa um pouco mais, assente. – É, tenho certeza que sim. Madame Samovar também acredita nisso. Vai ser o que chamo de "momento da compreensão". O caixão vai fazer por ela o que o cadáver dele não fez: frisar que ele está morto.

Foi a vez de Kimmy ficar em silêncio.

- Talvez ela até enlouqueça – ele comentou, voltando a fumar.

- O que quer que venha a acontecer – ela falou subitamente, levantando-se e prostrando-se em cima dele –, você vai ficar do lado dela. E eu também. Todos vamos. Servos sem soberano é como um milharal sem lavrador; ele cresce, germina e se expande – mas seu sentido não passa do barulho de um vento de inverno numa árvore oca. Esses somos nós. Precisamos ser governados e colhidos para termos alguma importância, senão qual seria o motivo de nossa existência?

Ele sorriu para o pequeno discurso que ela acabara de proferir tão fervorosamente quanto um gatinho raivoso, e soprou um círculo de fumaça em seu rosto.

- Você é uma boa menina. Talvez até consiga lidar com um segundo _round_, o que lhe parece?

- Você ainda vai ter que comer muita colher de angu para me tapar, docinho – respondeu ela.

E eles recomeçaram, desta vez com Kimmy sentada na cabeceira da cama, arranhando suas costas e mordendo seu pescoço para conter os gritos, enquanto ele a empurrava contra a parede, penetrando em suas profundezas mais secretas, forçando-se a ir mais fundo, mais fundo, mais fundo, até ter ido longe demais para poder sair.

o

Bella realmente despertou no funeral, e nenhum deles estava preparado para isso.

Horlogue foi com o cozinheiro até a cidade para acharem o caixão e o padre. Infelizmente, como ele temera, não havia nenhum caixão que tivessem medidas sequer próximas do tamanho de seu senhor. Mais de uma vez sugeriram enterrá-lo ao natural, sem caixão nenhum, sempre repetindo a passagem "Pois tu és pó, e ao pó retornarás", e no final, Horlogue achou que era isso mesmo que fariam. Mas teriam de achar, pelo menos, um padre. O espírito dele nunca iria descansar se o rito de passagem não fosse feito. Estaria condenado a vagar por este plano até a metade final da eternidade – palavras de sua mãe.

O problema se deu em convencê-los. Realizar um funeral? Claro. Realizar o funeral da besta hedionda que vivia no castelo mal-assombrado nos arredores da cidade? A saída é a porta no fim do corredor. Horlogue ficou chocado (mas não tanto quanto achou que ficaria) com as versões que escutou sobre o príncipe transformado em fera. Uma dizia que ele saía à noite para devorar criancinhas (a preferida pelos pais cujos filhos teimavam em ficar acordados até tarde da noite). Outra contava que era impossível achar o castelo, pois este nunca permanecia no mesmo lugar durante muito tempo – você poderia encontrá-lo num dia em certo local, e no outro ele não estaria mais lá. Um caso memorável (contada por um _barman_ numa taberna enquanto Horlogue descansava de sua infrutífera busca) foi que a besta enfeitiçara seus próprios servos, transformando-os em pássaros que saíam ao cair do dia para todos os pontos cardeais para levar um pedido de casamento a moças virgens. Se elas recusarem, instantaneamente ocorrerá o sangramento virginal e seriam mandadas para o convento, pois nenhum rapaz iria desposar uma mulher que não fosse casta; porém, caso aceitassem, ficariam encarceradas nas dependências do castelo pelos dias longos e noites frias que se seguiriam, sem qualquer contato com o mundo exterior e convivendo unicamente com a existência tétrica da besta até cessarem de existir como forma de vida – em outras palavras, até morrerem ou enlouquecerem.

- Honestamente, eu optaria pela desonra de minha filha, e digo isso com amor, senhor – disse o _barman_,enchendo a caneca de Horlogue profissionalmente até o topo. A espuma da cerveja ameaçou transbordar, e recuou. – Prefiro que ela passe a vida dedicando-se a Deus a dividir a mesma cama com uma aberração por um dia que seja. Minhas calças encurtam só de pensar nessa possibilidade.

- Mas e se a fera não lhe fizesse mal? – Horlogue perguntou sombriamente, observando as profundezas douradas da cerveja, para as bolhas que se destacavam das laterais e flutuavam para a superfície. – E se fosse uma pesso... alguém bom para sua filha?

- Pela história que lhe contei, não me parece alguém com um gênio muito amável. Uma pessoa que impõe sua vontade sobre as outras não pode ser coisa boa, guarde minhas palavras. Se essa coisa levasse minha filha...

- O que você faria?

O _barman _ não hesitou nem um momento. Com gestos lentos e deliberados, pegou a escopeta que guardava embaixo do balcão e depositou-a sobre a mesa.

Horlogue não perguntou mais nada. Pagou, bebeu a cerveja com mais pressa do que pretendia e saiu do recinto.

A claridade do dia pareceu muito forte depois da obscuridade da taberna e ele ficou momentaneamente ofuscado, tateando para a rua como uma cômica imitação de um cego. Só teve um momento para registrar uma forma assomando na luz, uma forma que se chocou contra ele com força suficiente para fazê-lo ranger os dentes e fazer tilintar as moedas em seu bolso. Quando ele ia cair, mãos fortes se esticaram depressa agarrando-o pelos ombros. Já então seus estavam se adaptando à luz e ele viu, com um contentamento meio receoso, que era ninguém menos que o cozinheiro.

- Achei um padre – ele disse, e antes que Horlogue pudesse abrir a boca para responder, continuou: -, e você não vai gostar nada. É um judeu. Judeu! Pela cruz! Mas foi o melhor que consegui arranjar. Foi só tocar no nome do defunto que aqueles cordeirinhos cagões de Deus fugiam como se o diabo estivesse atrás deles.

- Judeu está bom – Horlogue respondeu, ainda um pouco atordoado. Seu senhor nunca fora um homem religioso, sendo assim, qualquer cerimônia estaria aceitável.

- Não está _nada_ bom. O que o príncipe diria se visse um agiota realizando seu funeral? Hein? Dou minha perna esquerda que ele iria arrancar nosso couro para fazer tapetes.

_Ele não vai fazer nada disso porque ele está morto e, em breve, enterrado_, Horlogue pensou, mas não disse em voz alta. O padre, no final, era um homem baixinho, calvo, tisnado de um tom quase negro pelo sol da França, e Horlogue admitiu que também não simpatizou com ele à primeira vista. Havia alguma coisa nos olhinhos miúdos e brilhantes (_Olhos de uma ratazana que vê uma ninhada de camundongos saborosos e indefesos,_ pensou ele) que ele não gostou nem um pouco, que parecia indicar desgraça.

- Ele topou apenas para poder ver com os próprios olhos o monstro de que toda a França fala – o cozinheiro lhe confidenciou enquanto o observavam o homenzinho guardar numa sacola de couro de porco os utensílios que utilizaria na cerimônia. – E ainda cobrou uma fortuna por isso! Usurários, todos eles!

Horlogue permaneceu em silêncio. Brian fez um muxoxo de desgosto e caminhou para a carroça com que vieram. Pouco depois Horlogue juntou-se à ele, em companhia do padre.

O homenzinho falou a viagem inteira, fazendo perguntas sobre o morto e o funeral, parecendo um pouco decepcionado quando Brian, já com o rosto muito vermelho, falou entre os dentes que ele ficaria a cerimônia toda envolto num lençol de algodão.

Horlogue não prestou atenção em nada disso. Olhava para a estrada, observando o chuvisco que abria o início da tarde. A certa altura o castelo surgiu ao longe, uma vaga forma escura, como algo jazendo sob 20 centímetros de gelo enceguecedor. Eles estavam chegando.

o

A cerimônia, em seus primeiros momentos, transcorreu com uma tranquilidade vazia em sentimentos. No jardim dos fundos estavam agrupados todos os funcionários do castelo: cozinheiros, ajudantes de cozinha, faxineiros, lavandeiras, jardineiros, eruditos, conselheiros e cerca de cinquenta e outras pessoas cujas funções elas próprias já não lembravam-se mais. Madame Samovar era a única que chorava enquanto o padre recitava o _Tziduk HaDin_, o discurso fúnebre judaico. E ele, por mais antipático que fosse, _sabia _como conduzir um funeral como um verdadeiro sacerdote, parecendo muito devoto e representativo de Deus em sua batina escura e de solidéu na cabeça.

Bela não disse nada durante esse tempo. Ela apenas encarava estupidamente o vulto acobertado de Fera bem à sua frente, o rosto abatido e o olhar cansado.

- O Senhor deu e o Senhor tomou. Que o nome do Senhor seja louvado.

Os mesmos rapazes que haviam tirado o corpo da chuva na noite anterior agora o levantavam novamente, carregando-o até a sepultura previamente escavada.

- Ele, sendo misericordioso, perdoa a iniquidade, e não destrói; esperemos, e novamente Ele afasta a sua ira, e jamais desperta todo o seu furor.

Agacharam-se e soltaram-no sobre a cova; o baque desconjuntado do cadáver ao atingir o fundo do buraco foi medonho, e todos se entreolharam, à exceção de Bella, que finalmente ergueu o rosto.

- Recitemos, agora, o Salmo 49. Repitam comigo: Para o Condutor, dos filhos de Korach, um salmo.

- Para o Condutor, dos filhos de Korach, um salmo...

Um dos rapazes pegou a pá e entregou-a à Lumière. Ele a recebeu com uma expressão branca de quem sabia que havia uma tarefa que teria de ser levada até o fim. Fincou-a no montinho de terra, pisou na espádua e jogou a pazada recolhida para o lado.

Bella arquejou.

- Bella? – Madame Samovar. Parecendo preocupada. Quase assustada.

- Ouvi isto, povos de todos os lugares; escutem, habitantes do mundo; filhos de pessoas comuns e filhos da nobreza, ricos e pobres.

- Ouvi isto, povos de...

- _Não!_

Lumière, que estava prestes a despejar a segunda pazada de terra, congelou. Madame Samovar tentou detê-la, mas foi afastada com brusquidão – se mãos não a tivessem segurado, teria caído de bunda no chão e provavelmente deslocado o quadril.

Bella cambaleou por um terrível instante na beira da cova, parecendo que iria perder o equilíbrio e cair, e então Kimmy, rápida (impressionantemente rápida), agarrou-a pela cintura e a puxou para trás.

- _Parem! Parem, parem, ninguém vai pôr terra em cima dele! Não vou deixar!_ – Ela tentou se desvencilhar de Kimmy e quase conseguiu se Lumière não tivesse largado a pá e corrido para ajudar.

- Madame Samovar, leve os presentes de volta para o castelo – Horlogue disse, os olhos arregalados e mostrando boa parte do branco, como um cachorro prestes a brigar. – Eu e Lumière vamos cuidar disso. Nós...

Mas estava falando sozinho – ela havia desmaiado.

E Bella continuava a gritar.

- _Fera! FERA!_

- Meu Deus – disse o padre, fechando o livro de preces. Seus olhos estavam ávidos e brilhantes, armazenando a cena como um esquilo guarda nozes para o inverno.

Kimmy virou Bella para si e esbofeteou-lhe a face. O som foi como o estalo seco de um chicote no ar. Fez-se silêncio no gramado, quase como um baque audível. Ela nunca iria admitir, mas ao ver a marca de sua mão no rosto de Bella ficar primeiro branca, depois vermelha como sangue, sentiu um misto de prazer e triunfo. Não gostava das mocinhas do campo, rameiras campestres cujo esforço mais difícil que faziam era levantar-se antes dos galos para ordenharem as vacas e o único objetivo de vida era perderem a virgindade sobre um monte de feno num celeiro.

- Ele... ele não está... morto... – A força pareceu esvair-se de Bella. Sua pernas tremeram e ela caiu no chão. Ela rastejou em direção de Lumière e abraçou suas pernas, numa súplica de partir o coração. – Não pode estar. Nós iríamos no casar, Lumière.

- Mande o padre continuar a cerimônia – ele disse a Kimmy. Ela lançou um último olhar de desprezo para Bella, que soltava soluços dilacerantes contra as coxas de Lumière, e deixou-os.

Horlogue e Lumière a levaram para dentro do castelo. Ela resistiu mesmo com as mãos imobilizadas em suas costas, tentando brutalmente se soltar e repetindo sem parar "NãoNãoNãoNão". Enquanto se afastavam, o padre recomeçou a oração, e outras vozes se juntarem à dele, elevando-se em direção à cúpula indiferente do céu. O chuvisco tornou a cair, e depois de alguns instantes, um grito desesperado ecoou de dentro do castelo:

_- Feraaaaaaaaa...!_

o

Ela quebra. Bella _quebra._

Horlogue a ouviu gritando, chorando e quebrando coisas. O epítome de todos os _pitis_. Quando entraram no quarto (que parecia mais um matedouro depois de um dia de muita atividade), viram que ela arrancara os quadros das paredes, as cortinas das janelas e as roupas do armário. Ele a ouviu apanhar o busto de Shakespeare e o atirar do outro lado do aposento. Poucas coisas que joga no chão quebram por conta do carpete grosso, contudo ela está fora de controle, e quer ver todas as coisas arruinadas – arruinadas como estava sua vida – e pisa, e bate, e rasga e desmantela, gritando "Vá se foder, Fera, vá se _foder!_". Horlogue fica chocado (Chocado? Com o queixo batendo nas canelas) pois é a primeira vez que a ouve falar a palavra-que-começa-com-F, cruamente e sem eufemismo.

E quando dobra o corredor – quase derrubando Kimmy, que exclamou alguma coisa como "Vai tirar a mãe da forca?" – os gritos ficam mais altos, como se alguém tivesse tirado um chumaço de algodão de seus ouvidos e então – eles param.

Ele fica parado em frente à enorme porta de carvalho, ofegante como um cavalo que disputara uma corrida, sentindo-se simultaneamente apavorado, enjoado e pronto pra quebrar.

- Horlogue! – Era Kimmy. Ela tirara o uniforme de empregada e o substituíra por uma camisa branca de colarinho aberto e calças cinzas de terno – de Lumière, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso. Mesmo com seu senhor comendo capim pela raiz, Bella acometida de um surto de insanidade e todos os sinais de apocalipse bem diante de seus narizes eles sempre arrumavam um tempinho para afogar o ganso. Meu Deus.

- É mesmo bom você ter vindo – ele disse, ainda encarando a porta tão intensamente como se pudesse queimar-lhe um buraco apenas com o poder da mente. – Você ouviu os gritos. Não sei qual o estado de Bella nesse instante, por isso vou precisar de ajuda – não discuta, não interrompa! Vou precisar de ajuda para pôr as coisas nos eixos. Lumière não está aqui, então vai ser só eu e você.

Kimmy parecia revoltada.

- E se eu não quiser ajudar? E se eu quiser que ela quebre a coluna de tanto saracotear enquanto destrói o quarto?

- Isso é com você e sua consciência, querida. Se quiser, pode dar meia volta e retornar aos braços de Lumière. Depois conte à Maurice como negou ajuda à única filha dele e permitiu que ela "quebrasse a coluna enquanto saracoteava por aí". O próximo funeral que realizaremos vai ser o dele.

Ele olhou para o rosto branco e furioso dela, e sentiu um enorme cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo.

- Vamos lá, Kimmy. Não estou pedindo que vire a enfermeira particular dela.

Kimmy contraiu o rosto – certamente porque era exatamente assim que encarava a situação – mas concordou em ajudá-lo. Os dois entraram no quarto.

O primeiro pensamento que Horlogue teve foi: _Céus, que zona. Que zona._

O clarão do fim de tarde (as nuvens haviam ido definitivamente embora àquela altura, e o pôr-do-sol estava grandioso) invadia o aposento, iluminando as paredes nuas e a desordem que estava o chão (_Chão? Que chão?_, pensou ele histericamente). Ela havia rasgado a roupa da cama, assim como os travesseiros e os cobertores; havia floquinhos de algodão e penas espalhados por todo canto. Os reposteiros da cama também não escaparam – estavam em farrapos e estendidos à sua frente como um tapete de boas-vindas. Sem contar o cheiro que havia ali. Um cheiro que se parecia com ozônio. Ou sangue.

Horlogue olhou para a porta do banheiro anexo (uma comodidade que apenas a alta classe tinha o privilégio de ter) e Kimmy seguiu seu olhar. Ela estava entreaberta. Quando entraram, pisando sobre os frangalhos de tecido e sentindo cacos de vidro e porcelana estalaram sob seus pés como cascas de ovos, perceberam que era de lá que o cheiro vinha.

- Oh, meu Deus – sussurrou Kimmy, parecendo finalmente abalada. – Oh, meu Deus. Meu bom Deus. Ela não... não...

Ela olhou para Horlogue. Ele sentiu uma tristeza imensa, bem no âmago de sua alma, mais profunda do que o medo ou lágrimas, mas não chorou. Talvez já bastasse de lágrimas. O que não significava que não haveria mais delas. Ele assentiu.

- _Por quê?_ Ela amava tanto ele a ponto de não aguentar? Não conseguiria suportar um minuto sequer sozinha?

- Com medo disso, ficarei contigo, sem nunca mais deixar os aposentos da tenebrosa noite – Horlogue murmurou.

Kimmy não perguntou por que ele estava recitando uma das frases de Romeu junto ao túmulo. Ela estava se dando conta que, enquanto ela, Kimmy, tinha Lumière, o que _Bella_ tinha? O amor a um príncipe morto? Uma eternidade em desamparo à sua frente, se perguntando como teria sido sua vida se as coisas fossem diferentes? Um castelo inteiro para perambular como um fantasma que esqueceu que morrera? Tinha Kimmy, alguma vez, a agradecido por devolver-lhe sua vida normal?

O remorso bloqueou sua garganta como uma cobra de papel. Virou-se para a porta, murmurando o nome dela.

- Bella... _Bella_...

Ela entrou no banheiro, já soluçando, e Horlogue a ouviu falar, num tom baixo, lamurioso, mas perfeitamente audível.

- Obrigada por devolver meu corpo, devolver o Lumière, por devolver _a minha vida,_ e... Oh, olhe seus pulsos, seus pobres pulsinhos... Eu queria fazer alguma coisa por você, mas, _ah_... todo esse _sangue_...

_Agora_ ela estava chorando. Podia-se saber pelos gorgolejos estrangulados que ela tentava, sem muito sucesso, abafar.

Horlogue olhou em volta. Sentia-se gelado, até mesmo no ombro direito, onde repousava um retalho ardente de sol. O lugar parecia que fora alvo da ira de... bem, de uma fera.

- Mas isso faz sentido, não? – murmurou ele, e um sorriso sinistro repuxou seus lábios, deixando toda sua face sombria – nem sua própria mãe o reconheceria naquele rosto. – Não _poderia_ fazer mais sentido, pois há uma fera vivendo no coração dela.

O sol, quente como azeite e doce como os primeiros anos de nossa infância, batia em cheio sobre seu ombro. Com Fera, ou sem Fera, com Bella ou sem Bella, a vida continuaria e novos amores nasceriam – uns seriam consumados, outros se afogariam no esquecimento. Moças sonhariam com os namorados com o primeiro filho crescendo nas barrigas. Velhinhos iriam observar as folhas caírem no final do dia, as cabeças encostadas e as mãos dadas. Antigos beijos de infância seriam relembrados, e com eles viriam uma nostalgia ao mesmo tempo doce e amarga. Na opinião de Horlogue, o mundo poderia estar acabando, contudo as pessoas continuariam a amar, mesmo que sintam que isso talvez arruíne seus egos. Porque elas nunca aprendem a lição...

Ou talvez porque não queiram aprender.

_La fin._

Particularmente, essa história ficou muito diferente da que eu havia planejado, mas poderia ter sido pior.

Os fanáticos de Bela e a Fera devem ter notado que tomei algumas liberdades em relação à história – por exemplo, a maldição não durou dez anos; ela duraria até o 21º aniversário do príncipe. Se ele não amasse e fosse amado de volta até lá, ele ficaria fera para sempre.

Kimmy não é realmente o nome da namorada-espanador de Lumière, assim como Brian não deve ser o nome do cozinheiro-fogão. Optei pelo primeiro nome dos dubladores americanos deles, Kimmy Robertson e Brian Cummings depois de constar que o nome da espanadora muda segundo algumas fontes (ora é Babette, ora A Espanadora, outras vezes até mesmo Fifi) e, para ser sincera, nenhum dos deles me agradou (risos).

A história se passou no século 18, ano em que em que foi escrita pela Dama de Villeneuve, e já havia coisas como abajures e carpetes, mas não tratamentos de choque. Portanto, algumas expressões que usei estão temporalmente incorretas.

Espero que tenham gostados da história.

Viic.

_Próximo capítulo:_ Atlantis, O Reino Perdido.


End file.
